


> Sollux: Perform Inclade Duties

by legendarypieceoffic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Inclades, Reluctant Hurt/Comfort, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendarypieceoffic/pseuds/legendarypieceoffic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux's inclade is such a pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	> Sollux: Perform Inclade Duties

FF is a flurry of apologies, hearts and fish puns, but no, you get it. You complained about it, but it's fine, it's not FF's fault her moirail is a high-maintenance pain the the ass.  
  
But god, you hate inclade duties. Does anyone else have as irritating an inclade as you? You doubt it. Man, FUCK inclade duties, fuck them in every engorged, oozing, pus-filled orifice they've got. You hate them more than ED does, his hate is like, a little immature wriggler hate compared to yours, it looks up to your hate with differential wonder, like your hate is a famous ancestor it's chosen as its role model and modeled its life and exploits after.  
  
He won't take off his shirt. He never takes off his shirt for you. You threaten to rip it off with your psionics. He insults you, usually referencing honey, mustard or piss. You threaten to tell FF on him. He finally takes the shirt off, muttering that he still doesn't know what she sees in you. Yeah, feeling's mutual, asshole.  
  
Though it's pretty glubbing ironic that for all his superior posturing he's the one who has to be checked over so he doesn't keep carving himself up. Like, what does he even have to hate himself so much over? Third from the top of the hemospectrum (Wait. Fins, right? That means he's second from the top. Bluh. The hemospectrum is complicated and stupid and you're glad it's gone, good glubbing riddance), no horrific mutations or powers like you and KK, he's murdered people but so has Serket and she doesn't cut insults into her skin. Does she? Maybe this is another weird highblood thing. Then again if it was, FF wouldn't freak out about it so much, so you guess it's just a weird ED thing after all.  
  
You know he used to be black for you once. You don't know if he still is, but you sure as fuck don't return the sentiment. He's an irritating nook slime but you just... don't... hate him (EQ, on the other hand...). KK sometimes teases you about being red for him which - no, GOD no, you're flushed for FF and pale for AA, and even if you weren't, the thought of being in a quadrant with that guy makes you throw up in your mouth a little. ED is more like... hmm. He's more like this... annoying thing you have to deal with, but somehow you end up with this weird kind of affection for him because you just get used to dealing with his bullshit and he kind of grows on you after a while. It's like... what's the word?  
  
Stockholm Syndrome. Being in ED's inclade is basically like Stockholm Syndrome: you can't get away from him no matter what you do so your brain tells you you can almost sort of not want to psionic him through a brick wall in a vain attempt to spare you even an ounce of the near infinite misery that is your daily existence.

**Author's Note:**

> Concept of inclades taken from http://roachpatrol.tumblr.com/post/30442150956/inclades


End file.
